Le Démon rouge
by saku'hitomi'yuu'ruban'sera
Summary: Le Démon rouge, c'est une très vieille légende. Une légende de marin, une légende qu'on raconte aux enfants pour limiter l'appel de la mer. Une sirène rousse, belle et envoutante, intelligente et rusée, qui piège les voyageurs. Un danger de la vie. C'était cela, la légende du Démon rouge. Avant les 19ème Hunger Games de l'Histoire.
1. Introduction

Le Démon rouge, c'est une très vieille légende.

Une légende de marin, une légende qu'on raconte aux enfants pour limiter l'appel de la mer.

Une sirène rousse, belle et envoutante, intelligente et rusée, qui piège les voyageurs.

Un danger de la vie.

C'était cela, la légende du Démon rouge.


	2. Chapter 1

-C'est très bien Ondine, vraiment excellent !

Le professeur lui tendit sa copie, une copie ornée d'un majestueux 20/20 à l'encre rouge. Ondine sait que chaque bonne note lui rende les autres plus hostiles, mais c'est sa planche de salut.

Le cours se finit sur cette pensée. Elle rassemble ses affaires, sans un mot, cahier à la couverture travaillé, livre flambant neuf et stylo plume à la plume d'or trouvent vite leurs places. Nous sommes dans le district 4, Ondine est issu des milieux dit bourgeois, ses parents gagnent plus qu'ils ne dépensent, c'est cela la définition de riche ici.

Une boulette de papier lui heurte l'arrière de la tête, elle soupire. On passe à côté d'elle, lui cognant l'épaule, elle serre les dents. Ces camarades de classes de l'aime guère. Personne ne l'aime même dans sa ville, hormis ses parents, et ses frères qui la défendent avec hargne.

Ondine a comprit que si elle reste, cela sera ainsi toute sa vie, c'est pour cela qu'elle use de sa redoutable intelligence pour les études, et non pas pour se venger des moqueries et autre brimades débiles. Être exemplaire, c'est sa condition pour pouvoir entrer à l'école des professeurs, et pouvoir changer de district, partir loin, même si c'est pour rejoindre un district plus difficile, comme le 10 ou le 12. Le district 4 est connu pour ses voyageurs sur mers et sur terres, et pour leur caractère de rebelle permanent, mais des rebelles adouci, car n'ayant plus vraiment de cause, des impulsifs en quête de découverte en quelques sortes.

Ondine est un peu comme cela aussi, moins impulsive que la moyenne, plus intelligente que la moyenne, tout autant curieuse et débrouillarde. Ce n'est pas en cela qu'elle est différente, qu'elle est mise à l'écart.

Un enfant du district 4 se doit d'avoir des cheveux châtain, bouclé, une peau miel et une bonne bouille ronde. Ondine avait hérité d'une peau blanc neige au léger hale or en été, de traits anguleux et surtout d'une chevelure châtain-rouge lisse et brillante, d'où son surnom, le démon rouge !

Ondine n'était pas des plus belles, elle avait un regard assez froid et fou, mais son charme mystérieux et inquiétant avait suffit pour la confondre avec la mangeuse d'homme aquatique.

Elle sortit du lycée la dernière, pour éviter la foule et les coups bas dans les escaliers, son lot de chaque instant. Elle habitait sur la côte, mais assez loin du port principal, sur une petite colline a l'embouchure d'un large fleuve.

Elle rentrait en courant chaque soir, elle le faisait depuis si longtemps, qu'elle avait un souffle et une vitesse assez surprenante. Elle était aussi une bonne nageuse, elle qui aimait plonger dans le fleuve en été.

Quand elle rentrait, elle trouvait sa mère en train de tisser un filet. Son frère ainé, Carl, préparait le repas, il avait résisté à la mer, et s'était fait enseigner l'art de la cuisine, et à 21 ans, il tenait son propre restaurant. Le second et le troisième, Marius et Maxence, 20 et 19 ans, était tout deux devenus marin pécheur et travaillaient avec leurs pères. Ondine était la quatrième enfant de la famille, et la seule fille, après elle était née des jumeaux, Mark et Roméo, actuellement âgé de 6 ans.

Ils formaient une famille tranquille, calmes et pondéré, les jeunes entant juste turbulent de part leur innocence. Les parents avaient vu la révolte et la guerre sur Panem, et les deux ainées en avait un très vague souvenir. La guerre, la faim, les Hunger Games. Mais ce n'était pas des sujet auquel on revenait souvent, ils étaient juste heureux de vivre.

Pourtant ce soir là.

-C'est demain la moisson.

-Qu'es-ce qui t'angoisse ? Tu es trop vieux maintenant, ricana Ondine avec un sourire pour Marius.

-C'est pour toi que j'ai peur !

-Mon nom ne sera inscrit qu'une seule fois, et puis, tu entendrais certaines, quand elles sortent du camp d'entrainement le soir, elles parlent toutes de se porter volontaire.

-Tout le monde en parle, mais en dix-huit éditions, il n'y a jamais eut de volontaire !

-J'y es échappé tant de fois, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais angoisser !

-Peut-on parler d'autre chose ?

C'était la mère qui avait parlé, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, préférant les actes aux paroles. C'était une femme et une mère aimante, un peu affaiblis par ses multiples grossesses, mais pourtant toujours travailleuse et efficace. Elle était pour Ondine, une de ses belles femmes, car elle était vraiment belle elle, avec ses boucles châtain, ses yeux bleu océan et un charme ravageur, qui auraient mérités une belle vie au Capitole. Mais Augustine, ne se plaignait pas de sa vie de travail, elle était toute heureuse entre son Joseph, ses 7 beaux enfants et son métier à tissé en bois.

Ondine ne voulait pas d'une vie comme celle-ci mais était assez intelligente pour comprendre qu'on puisse s'y plaire. Elle enviait même l'amour qu'elle voyait entre son père et sa mère, priant pour que lorsqu'elle aurait quitté son district, elle trouve un homme aussi bon et aimant que son père. Aucun garçon ne lui faisait envie ici, hormis parfois un pacificateur de passage, à la large carrure.

On finit le repas sur une note plus gai, et elle montât dans sa chambre, elle était la seule à en avoir une individuelle, et ouvrit les fenêtres pour que la chaleur moite de Septembre emplisse la chambre. Elle songeât sur le bord de la fenêtre au Hunger Games prochain. Ils avaient lieu assez tard dans l'année cette fois-ci, fin Septembre, au lieu de mi-juin. La mort du producteur au mois de mai avait perturbé le planning, mais pas question de reporté à l'année suivante les 19ème Hunger Games de l'Histoire.

Elle se coucha, songeant que le lendemain serait un samedi spécial, le jour de la moisson, et le jour de ses 17 ans.


	3. Chapter 2

Ondine se leva tôt, juste avant que son père et ses deux frères partent en mer, elle put ouvrir ses cadeaux sur le champ. Un livre particulièrement beau, cher et précieux sur l'Histoire de Panem, sa spécialité, une paire de boucle d'oreille en turquoise, une robe de mousseline vert d'eau, et des origamis en papier crépons, et bien sur un énorme gâteau à la crème.

Elle embrassa chacun et partit se préparer pour la moisson.

Ondine n'avait jamais vraiment eut peur d'être tiré au sort, ils étaient si nombreux !

Elle mit la robe qu'on venait de lui offrir après avoir soigneusement soigné son corps et ses cheveux avec les produits de beautés locaux, qui lui donnaient un parfum de sable chaud et de mer fraiche.

Sa mère la coiffa, et comme tout jeune de 12 à 18 ans, elle prit le train de surface pour ce rendre à la capitale du district 4, plus au nord, où avait lieu le tirage au sort.

On entassait tout le monde, triant par âge, après les avoir répertorié au moyen de l'empreinte digitale et d'une goutte de sang. Ondine n'avait pas peur de son sang couler, c'était juste une goute après tout.

Elle se fit une place sur un banc au premier rang de sa catégorie d'âge, et surtout c'était mis loin de ceux de son village, trouvant la paix parmi les jeunes de la « capitale ». Si on pouvait nommer capitale se village à peine plus gros que les autres.

Le temps était typique de la région en cette saison : chaud, lourd et humide. Et on vit bien que cela déplaisait à l'hôte venu opéré le tirage au sort. Son sourire était crispé, alors qu'il lissait sa tignasse rose entre ses doigts gantés de blanc. Son accoutrement était des plus ridicules un pantalon moulant noir, une chemise rouge orné de broderie rose et blanche, sa veste de lin rouge et sa barde bien taillé donnait un ensemble élégant et travaillé, mais des plus inappropriés au terrain sablonneux, à la température accablante et au vent chargé de sel et de sable.

Ondine comprit que l'apparence comptait beaucoup pour les gens du Capitole. Ses pensés futiles furent interrompus par la voix grave et harmonieuse de l'hôte, enfin quelque chose de plaisant chez lui ! Elle ne suivit guère le cours du discours, elle l'avait déjà entendus, c'était toujours le même à quelques détail près, quelque soit l'hôte.

Elle raccrocha son attention quand en retentit une certaine phrase.

-Honneur aux filles !

Sur l'estrade, il y avait deux demi-globes en verres remplis de papier, l'hôte, y plongea sa main ganté et farfouilla au fond avant d'en extraire un papier parfaitement plié.

Il revient devant le micro et tenta :

-Une volontaire ?

Ondine tourna la tête, pour voir si une de celle qui était entrée au camp d'entrainement allé prouvé qu'elle ne faisait pas que du bluf ! Mais rien.

-Bien. L'homme déplia le papier. Le premier tribut est… Ondine Amadour !

L'appelé resta figé à sa place, comme épinglé par la surprise. L'unique morceau portant son nom avait été tiré, elle tournât la tête, espérant l'intervention d'une volontaire. Son nom fut répété trois fois avant qu'elle ne se lève. Deux pacificateurs virent l'entourés, certainement tout fier d'être ainsi dans le groupe qui capte toute l'attention. Ondine grimpa les quelques marches dans un silence grave de circonstance.

-Approche ma belle, la héla l'hôte.

De là, elle put voir ses yeux chocolat, qu'elle trouvât très beaux, de près il était assez séduisant, quoique toujours ridicule. Elle se perdait dans des réflexions sans valeur pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Il la serra dans ses bras avant de la placée à sa gauche.

-Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour le tribut féminin du District 4, Ondine Amadour.

Être tribut est un honneur dans l'imaginaire du district de la pêche, si bien elle eut vraiment droit à des vagues d'applaudissement pendant près d'une minute. Le calme revient et Ondine s'enferma dans sa bulle de pensée, loin de l'estrade où ses pieds étaient plantés. Elle n'en sortit que quand Aloys, un de ses camarades de classe ne passe devant elle, un sourire un peu fané aux lèvres.

- Nos tributs pour ces 19 ème Hunger Games sont Ondine Amadour et Aloys Michal ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Serrez-vous la main.

Aloys était certainement son pire tortionnaire, et le premier a lui avoir associé le mythe du Démon rouge, c'était un petit tyran, un fils de haut bourgeois, comme elle, mais des bourgeois qui vont parfois au Capitole, et qui reviennent habillé de la dernière mode, pas comme la famille Amadour.

Ni Ondine, ni Aloys ne semblaient près a faire le premier mouvement, l'hôte, qui se nommait Philipe, écrasa donc le pied de Aloys tout en prenant la main de Ondine. Un poignet de main rapide et pleine de dégout plus tard, Philipe les emmenât vers l'intérieur du siège de justice.

Ondine attendis un peu dans une pièce assez luxueuse, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volé sur sa mère, qui le regard plein de larme ne put que la prendre dans ses bras. Que pouvaient-elles bien dire ? Et la rencontre entière se passât dans un silence peiné. Ce n'est qu'a la fin qu'Ondine osa parler :

-Je vais tout faire pour gagner, ou du moins, pour te faire honneur.

Sa mère redoubla de pleurs, et finit par soufflé une phrase en reculant vers le pacificateur qui venait la chercher : Puisse le sort te sois favorable.

Ondine réalisa que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle entendrait de la part d'un membre de sa famille.


	4. Chapter 3

Philipe leur raconta la Capitole, le système des sponsors, l'histoire des Hunger Games, qu'Ondine connaissait déjà trop. Le district 4 n'avait pas de mentor, car jamais il n'avait eut de gagnant, Philipe serait donc leur seule et unique aide et appuis. Il fallut 4 jours de train pour rejoindre le Capitole, et malgré la richesse luxueuse de chaque wagon, la présence d'Aloys gâchait le peu d'admiration qu'Ondine pouvait avoir pour le décor. Elle passait son temps à lire, assise sur sa couche, ne mangeant qu'a heure décalé pour s'évité la face horrible d'Aloys, et les yeux plein de paillette de l'hôte.

Ondine n'avait dans sa tête quand elle ne s'occupait pas avec sa lecture, que la liste des anciens tributs des jeux qu'elle avait regardé, tous était mort de manière horrible, quoique, toute les morts sont horribles au fond songeât finalement la jeune fille. Son raisonnement la poussé à être fataliste, après tout, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à sa mère, elle savait qu'elle avait vraiment très peu de chance d'en sortir vivante. Il fallait rester censé.

L'arrivé au Capitole, Ondine la vécut comme une scène surréaliste, elle s'était parée, sur les conseils de son hôte, de ses plus beaux atouts. Dans sa robe de mousseline turquoise à demi transparente, les bras parés de gants long couleur fond d'océan et son chignon structuré, elle s'assortissait dans la foule venu les accueillir, certain l'admirée au-delà du raisonnable, et elle finit par comprendre qu'elle remplissait le rôle qu'on attendait d'elle être éblouissante pour divertir, les faire rêves, leur donner du spectacle, c'était le prix de sa survie.

Elle pensât fortement : « ils veulent du spectacle ? Je vais leur en donner ».

Pensée solitaire, perdu entre deux sentences fatalistes. Elle se disait qu'elle ne les ferais pas rêver longtemps, tant que personne ne savais son inaptitude au combat elle était merveilleuse, mais quand ils verraient son niveau, ils en aimeront un ou une autre.

Puis se fut l'affront de la mise en beauté, hormis l'épilation, elle ne subit rien qu'elle n'avait connus, mais fut énervé des chuchotements de l'équipe censé la préparé. On n'approuvait pas son corps elle avait les épaules et des jambes un peu trop athlétique, une poitrine trop mince et un visage jugé trop masculin pour correspondre aux canons de beauté.

On l'a laissa attendre sa styliste dans une salle impersonnelle, froide et lugubrement chirurgicale. Une femme sans âge entra enfin, elle se présenta comme étant Juliette, et demanda à Ondine de se lever.

Une fois debout, au milieu de la salle, encore dans le peignoir de satinette grise dont on l'avait vêtit, Ondine vit entré trois personne, et ce faire ôter son dernier vêtement.

-Annulé tout ! Cria Juliette à ses sous-fifres. Cette gamine n'est pas comme ces prédécesseurs une vulgaire morue, une femme pirate ou une algue prise dans un filet ! C'est une sirène, et elle doit révéler son charme et son corps de déesse dès aujourd'hui ! Pour l'autre par contre, on garde la tenue de marin !

On prit ces mesures, et les sensations des mains sur sa peau donnèrent des frissons de dégout à la jeune femme, mais elle se laissa manipuler certainement car Juliette avait les yeux océan comme sa mère, et que les assistantes étaient certes encombrante mais délicates et attentionnés.

La robe crée à ses mesures était provocante mais très belle, une jupe longue et moulante porté de sous sa poitrine, collant sur son corps moult écailles, paillettes et autre sequins. Ses seins étaient à peine voilés d'un morceau de filet de pêche, et dans cheveux relevé, on avait clissé quelques algues caressantes, des nombreux coquillages en pierre précieuse et fleurs d'eau. Debout sur son char en forme de coquillage, tiré par deux juments couleur bué, elle était divine, Aloys faisait clairement pâle figure.

En attendant le départ, Ondine obstrua sa peur en regardant les costumes parfois ridicule des autres tributs. Les Districts 1 et 12 en tenaient vraiment une couche, les premiers parés de plumes chics, de pierre précieuse, de textile rare, mais coupé à la dernière mode, c'est-à-dire de manière asymétrique et d'un fuchsia éclatant, les derniers portaient leurs traditionnelles tenues de mineurs, la gueule noire de poussière de charbon, et sentais clairement le coup de grisou.

Mais le district 2 avait mis le paquet, transformant avantageusement son image de creuseur de granit et de fournisseur officielle de l'armé de pacificateur, en un Dieu ouvrant le sol sur demande et chef de guerre, et si la fille était effrayante dans son armure de métal frappé, le jeune homme était envoutant, un Dieu sur Terre, grand et fort, avec un regard vert émeraude percent et des traits virils.

Le défilé commençât et Ondine remplit tout les espoirs, charmante et magnifique, elle souffrit malheureusement de son partenaire, qui visage fermé et bouche pincé n'acceptait guère qu'on lui préféra son homologue, après tout, dans le district 4, c'est lui qu'on aimait, et non elle.

Mais on n'aime pas les arrogants boudeurs, et il s'attira les mauvaises grâces des sponsors, sa côte au pari s'effondra, Juliette, elle vantait au autre styliste les atouts de sa création et de la jeune femme qui portait celle-ci, usant de mots si flatteur qu'Ondine en aurait rougis.

Le discours du président, elle l'écouta à peine, elle se surprit d'ailleurs, de part sa distance vis-à-vis des discourt et autre tirade, trop de mots pour peu dire, c'était bien ce qu'elle détesté chez ceux du Capitole, chez tous en fait.

On l'a mena à sa suite, elle oublia totalement son homologue masculin et pris possession d'une large chambre, au quatrième étage. La suite luxueuse avait pour thème l'eau, une fontaine trônait au milieu du séjour, entouré de canapé moelleux. On mangeât dans des assiettes d'argents, avec des couverts au manche en ivoire, puis on se sépara, la nuit allait être courte, l'entrainement commençant aux première lueurs du jour.

Elle se leva d'elle-même en pleine nuit, et mangeât du poisson cuit en guise de petite déjeuné. Dans l'uniforme des apprentis, elle partit avant même que Aloys ne se leva. Arrivé en avance, elle pensait avoir le temps de réfléchir, de faire autre chose que paraitre et plaire. Mais quelqu'un était déjà devant la porte des salles d'entrainement. Le garçon du 11.

Il n'avait pas une mauvaise tête bien au contraire, mais sa carrure, presque aussi importante que celle des carrières rendait Ondine méfiante, elle se savait sans talent pour le combat, et bien peu pour la survie.

Les exercices confirmèrent ses soupons, elle était rapide, la plus rapide de toute, avait une bonne endurance, mais n'avait aucune aisance avec les armes, peiné en escalade, n'avait aucune connaissance en botanique, ne savait pas chasser, mais pêcher oui, heureusement, elle était rusé, mais n'avait pas droit à une deuxième chance, ces pièges devaient rendre son adversaire incapable de s'en prendre à elle, étant en désavantage au corps à corps.

Les autres tribus s'en trouvait rassurés, mêmes les plus jeunes avaient clairement leurs chances face à elle, et la fille du District 2 rêvait déjà de la tuer, d'en faire qu'une seule bouché. Aloys y aller de son petit commentaire, et il était clair que grâce a ses talents dans le lancer de couteau, il allait intégrer la traditionnelle alliance des carrières. Il manœuvrait en se sens depuis le premier matin. Ondine espérait surtout ne pas se faire plus d'ennemie qu'elle n'en avait déjà, et gardait un air neutre malgré ces échecs à répétitions. Echecs qui la faisait pleurer dans sa chambre mais jamais devant les autres tributs, cela leurs ferrez bien trop plaisir.

A la fin du troisième jour, Philipe, qui ne savait rien de l'évolution de leurs talents de survie et de combat, gazouilla que le lendemain serait le jour des évaluations.

Le tour d'Ondine arriva trop tôt a son gout, et elle se retrouva, avec un arc dans les mains, face à une cible, sans vraiment savoir comment s'en sortir elle était plus que mauvaise au tir a distance, encor plus qu'au corps à corps. Elle usa ces six flèches sans même toucher la cible, le producteur lui posa quelque questions, mais Ondine ne se souvenait de rien, ni comment faire du feu, ni quel plante appliqué sur une blessure un trou noir avait aspiré toutes ses connaissances.

Quand vient l'heure de notes, Ondine se fit peur, et s'imaginât morte au bout de quelques secondes dans l'arène.

Les deux du District 1 avait décrochait un 10, ainsi que la fille du District 2, le garçon du même District, qu'elle avait admiré au défilé, décroché un magnifique 11. Deux 7 pour la District 3. Aloys se pris d'orgueils quand son 9 apparut en plein écran. La note d'Ondine apparut, et ce fut la consternation la plus totale, jamais dans l'Histoire quoique courte des Huger Games, un tribut avait reçut la note de 0. La bulle de la Sirène, qui mit Ondine dans une panique encore plus forte. Elle n'aurait même pas le temps de descendre du piédestal avant de mourir. Hormis elle, la note la plus basse était un 6, la gamine du District 12.

Ondine s'enferma dans sa chambre, refusant de s'entrainer avant le début des jeux « de toute façon, cela ne me servira à rien. »

Quand Philipe vient la chercher pour l'interview pré-jeux, Ondine s'était donné pour devoir d'être la plus éblouissante que possible, avant sa mort toute proche. Sa robe était courte, dos nus, extrêmement décolleté, composé que d'écaille bleu vertes qui scintillait comme de l'argent lustré, pieds nus, les cheveux humide et savamment travaillé de coquillage et pierre, elle était prête pour sa dernière révérence.

Les applaudissements ne commencèrent que quand elle apparut sur scène, son seul nom ne donnait lieu qu'a un silence, mais sa tenue raviva des flammes.

Assise face au monde, elle répondit avec intelligence, humour et gaité, qui aurais pus croire qu'elle avait la mort dans l'âme ? Personne.

Elle s'assit dans le grand hall, face au écran géant pour voir ce que répondrais Aloys.

-Et qu'as-tu promis à tes amis, avant de partir pour le Capitole.

-je leur ai promis… que je tuerais le démon rouge, souffla-t-il au monde, mystérieux.

Ondine eut des frissons de dégout et de peur. Voilà donc à quoi il pensait jour et nuit, la tuer, pas même gagner, non ! Juste la tuer elle ! Même la fille du District 2 fit une grimace de dégout à cette annonce. Mais si les tributs savaient qui était ce fameux démon rouge, ce n'était pas le cas du public, qui s'intéressa tout particulièrement a ce mystérieux taciturne.


	5. Chapter 4

Le jour J, quand Philipe entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme, il trouva une Ondine plus que bouleversée, assise en bout de lit, en position fœtale, secoué de sanglots. Il tenta de la consoler, sans vraiment capter ce qui l'a bouleversé. Elle s'était résigné à ne plus revoir sa famille, a n'être plus jamais libre. Elle finit par lâcher, que ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine, c'est de n'avoir jamais été amoureuse.

« L'amour, c'est ce qui nous rend humain, et si moi, je n'étais pas humaine ? »

Philipe tenta, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer cette angoisse. Ondine finit par reprendre le dessus, et calma sa respiration pour trouver un apaisement dans l'air frais de la chambre. Ceci fait, elle débranchât la partit émotionnel de son cerveau, comme si tout à coup, son âme avait quitté son corps, elle n'était plus qu'un robot qui voulait survivre, le plus longtemps possible, son instinct de survie pris le pas sur sa raison et son émotion, et elle se leva, prête pour les Hunger Games.

On lui posa le mouchard sans mot dire, son regard froid et inexpressif était interprété comme une confiance calme, ou une perte totale de sa foi en la vie.

Entre deux pacificateurs, qui ne lui faisait ni peur ni envie elle rejoint son vestiaire vide. Sa veste pendue à l'arrière de la porte, avec le seul effet personnel qu'elle avait emmené, caché au fin fond de la doublure d'une poche. Les alliances de ces grands parents maternels. Elle avait longuement hésité, mais c'était finalement là le plus cher, le plus précieux, et le plus symbolique de ces effets. Elle entra, stoïque, sans pensée, dans le tube transparent qui allait la mener dans l'arène, devant la mort et sous le regard de millions de spectateurs, dont certains étaient plus enthousiasmés que d'autre.

Quand elle parût dans l'arène, elle ne regarda pas qui était déjà arrivé, non, juste les alentours. La chance allait contre elle ! Elle espérait une forêt, voir mieux, un marécage, ses terrains de prédilection. Mais là…

C'était un désert, à l'horizon on voyait quelques oasis, et déjà quelques mirages, l'eau était son meilleur allier, et il semblait qu'elle allait devoir sans passer. Son regard se porta sur la corne d'abondance. Elle se savait assez rapide pour prendre un paquetage et fuir avant que les autres et surtout l'alliance ne s'arme.

Quand le compte a rebours passe en dessous de la barre des 10 secondes, Ondine se tendus comme une ligne, et au départ fendit l'air. Elle avait attrapé un premier sac alors que les autres avaient juste parcourus un quart de la distance qui les séparaient de la corne, son itinéraire croisa un autre sac, sur lequel reposé un poignard, elle ramassa le tout, avant de se retrouver face à face avec Aloys. Il semblait bien vouloir lui sautait dessus, et au vus de ses mains crispés, l'étrangler pour tenir sa promesse. Elle lui lança le poignard, visant vaguement. Pour la première fois une arme de jet lancé par ces soins trouva sa cible, et Aloys s'effondra, le poignard dans la gorge. Ondine ne pris même pas la peine de reprendre l'arme, et courut au loin, vers des dunes hautes qui pourraient la masquer, et vers une potentielle oasis.

Elle courut longtemps, il faisait chaud et l'air était sec, pire, asséchant. Elle finit par trouver une oasis, elle plongea son corps dans l'eau trop fraiche, et se blottit finalement à l'ombre d'un bosquet bas. Le premier sac contenait une couverture de survie, un rouleau de fil de fer, une corde et une gourde pleine d'une eau glacé. Le deuxième contenant un anti venin et sa seringue, deux barres de céréales ultra complète, une gourde vide, et surprise, un dessin d'enfant représentant l'arène.

Tout n'était pas que désert sur la feuille blanche, tout le pourtour semblait border d'une forêt plus dense et luxuriante. Ondine remplit sa gourde, et mettant en sa tête à l'ombre sous son sac et hottant sa veste bien trop chaude, elle partit vers l'horizon. C'est à la nuit tombante qu'elle aperçut enfin les hauts arbres verdoyants. Elle grimpa à l'un d'eux, avant de s'allonger sur un entrelacement de deux branches. La nuit refroidit bien vite l'air, et la couverture de survit sortit du sac. Elle voyait loin sur ce terrain dégagé. Trois oasis étaient en vus.

La musique des Hunger Games retentit, et les visages des premiers morts apparurent.

La fille du 3, Aloys, le garçon du 5, les deux du 6, la fille du 7, la fille du 9, le garçon du 10 et le garçon du 12. Cela laissait 16 participants encore en lisse, dont les plus redoutables : les 4 carrières.

Un coup de canon retentit en pleine nuit, réveillant Ondine, le visage angélique de la fillette du 8 apparut. Au petit matin, Ondine se réveilla à cause de la chaleur, elle décida de rester dans la forêt. Elle n'était pas une bonne grimpeuse, encore moins une chasseresse, mais elle supportait plus facilement la moiteur à la sécheresse, et puis, il devient bien avoir de l'eau, pour que les arbres soient si verdoyant.

Elle s'enfonçât dans les sous-bois, s'en jamais trop s'éloigner de la lisière, surveillant l'arriver éventuelle d'une personne hostile. Elle marchât toute la journée, et monta dans un arbre pour la nuit, quand un feu, en bord de forêt l'intrigua. Une autre jeunette, certainement celle du District 10, avait froids, et n'avait visiblement pas peur de se faire repéré.

« C'est son problème après tout ».

C'est quand Ondine fut réveillée en pleine nuit par les voix de quatre personnes qu'elle comprit que c'était aussi un peu son problème. Il avait tué la gamine, le visage de celle-ci venait d'apparaitre dans le ciel alors que tonner le canon. L'alliance marchât un peu, puis se posa sous un arbre pour dormir, mais pas sous n'importe quel arbre. Juste sous celui d'Ondine, qui priait les océans pour que rien ne trahisse sa présence. Elle maudit son manque de chance.

A une contre quatre, elle sans expérience ni arme, et eux, de haut niveau et armé jusqu'aux dents, c'était un suicide. Pourtant elle allait devoir redescendre, elle avait finit ses barres vitaminé, et sa première gourde. Il allait falloir chasser ou se faire cueilleuse, et donc descendre.

Elle attendit la nuit noire, que le feu en bas s'éteigne et que le veilleur s'assoupisse. Quand les trois conditions furent réunies elle se laissa glisser le plus doucement possible le long du tronc tortueux, à l'opposé des campeurs. Maintenant il fallait partir loin, sans faire de bruit. Ces pas mesures se transformèrent en folle course dès qu'elle fut assez loin pour ne pas les réveiller. Son cœur battait à 200 à la minute et semblait vouloir exploser. Elle s'enfonçât encore dans la forêt, sans savoir qu'elle approchait dangereusement des limites. Au lever du soleil elle se mit en tête de trouver des fruits comestibles, difficile pour elle, car elle ne savait rien des plantes, et dans le doute laissa beaucoup de baie sur les buissons, ne voulant pas s'empoisonner.

Quand elle eut vraiment faim, elle prit le risque, et reconnus après une première bouché le gout des myrtilles. Elle en prit en réserve et repris son périple. Un bourdonnement la fit sursauter, elle avait croisé beaucoup d'insecte, mais peu faisait un bruit aussi épouvantable, c'est quand elle vit la bête qu'elle comprit. Des frelons !

Des frelons des forêts pour être exact, leurs piqures sont douloureuses, mais ils ne sont mortels qu'à très haute dose (au delà de 10 piqures), leur venin provoque un endormissement intempestif, qui peut être mortel, surtout lors qu'on est entouré de gens qui veulent vous égorger. Elle fuit à toutes jambes, suivit de deux gros frelons, attirés par l'odeur de sueur et les phéromones de peur. Elle courut longtemps, sans se rendre compte qu'elle retournait sur ces pas. Elle fut piquée une fois, puis le seconde, avant de s'effondrer à cause de la douleur. Les frelons se posèrent sur elle, et ne trouvant pas de nourriture, partirent, alors Ondine sombré dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.


	6. Chapter 5

Quand Ondine se réveilla, tout ces sens ce mirent d'un coup aux aguets. Une chaleur modérée issu du sol dur, des entraves sur les épaules, et un bout de tissu sur la bouche et le nez. Avait-elle été capturée ? Elle releva la tête, se libérant du tissu. Ce n'était pas un bâillon, mais le t-shirt de la personne sur laquelle elle était allongée, dans un arbre qui plus es.

Elle remonta son regard du T-shirt vers son propriétaire, c'était un garçon, au vue de pectoraux sur lesquels elle avait dormis. Le garçon du 7 ? Du 11 ? Du 3 ? Elle tombât finalement sur des yeux verts, sur un beau visage bien sculpté, et une coupe courte brune. Il n'était aucun des trois suppositions quelle avait faite, c'était un carrière !

Ondine prit peur et voulus se dégager de cette étreinte qu'elle savait potentiellement mortelle. Un bruit en contrebas, et il l'a serré a nouveau contre lui, essayant de les fondre dans l'ombre des feuillages. Trois personnes passaient sous l'arbre, Ondine les reconnut comme les entant les trois autres carrières.

-Il va payer ! Partir, avec toutes les provisions, il est sérieux ! Il a intérêt de bien se caché ! Je le trouve, je le tue, je le bouffe !

Le garçon du 1 partit plus loin, en brandissant avec humeur sa torche, suivit des deux filles.

-Tu as défait l'alliance ? Chuchota la jeune femme. Mais pourquoi ? Tu étais sur de gagner.

Etrangement, elle n'avait plus peur d'être dans ses bras, il n'avait aucun geste hostile, bien au contraire, et sa chaleur lui passé du baume au cœur. Son instinct survie s'était éteins, de même que sa raison et son émotionnel, fini la nostalgie du passé, et l'envie d'un futur, juste le présent.

-Je t'ai trouvé inconsciente, dans la forêt. Je n'ai pas pus me résoudre à te tuer… Alors j'ai pris de quoi survivre dans les provisions communes, et je suis partit, avec toi et tes affaires sur l'épaule. C'était hier soir, je n'ai trouvé l'antidote dans ton sac qu'en fin d'après midi.

-J'ai dut être un poids bien lourds. Tu aurais du me laisser, d'autres m'auraient tués.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on te tue.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle eut un silence pour réponse. Elle bougeât un peu, et il frissonna de douleur, son visage se crispa. Elle venait de poser son épaule sur une plaie béante et encore sanglante. Elle se releva et observa minutieusement la blessure, elle n'était pas bien profonde, ni très étendus, mais bien assez importante pour causer une infection qui ferait de lui une proie.

-C'est le garçon du 9, avec un couteau, il m'a vu te portant pour te monter dans l'arbre, j'ai dut l'abattre, lui et son allié, le garçon du 11.

-Tu ne sais aucun prénom, comme moi, c'est plus simple de tuer des numéros.

-J'ai tué bien plus que toi, et tu es aussi un numéro pour moi, 4.

C'était vrai. Hormis Aloys, elle ne savait aucun prénom, elle avait voulus oublier que c'était des humains qui la traquer. Des numéros, c'est plus simple, et puis Aloys, c'était différent, même avec un prénom, il n'était pas humain. Ondine décida que la personne en face d'elle méritait d'être considéré comme un humain, il lui fallait donc un prénom.

-2. Je veux savoir ton prénom.

-Apollon.

Un nom de Dieu. Il n'était pas totalement humain dans la tête d'Ondine, il était maintenant au dessus.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui

-C'est assez… elle l'observa un bref instant, sous la lumière de la lune, redécouvrant sa beauté envoutante… bien porté.

Il eut un sourire étrange, comme gêné, dur d'imaginer plus adorable que de la gêne sur le visage d'un prétendu arrogant. Il reprit une expression plus neutre.

-Et toi ? Ton prénom. Ce n'est pas la Sirène, si ?

-Ni la Sirène, ni le Démon rouge. Juste Ondine.

Elle aurait aimé savoir ce qui se passé dans les pensé du jeune homme en face d'elle, durant le silence qui suivis.

-On devrait dormir un peu, Ondine.

Elle se rallongea sur lui, prenant garde à ne pas le blesser ou l'écraser, quoiqu'elle doutât d'être assez lourde pour cela.

Elle pensât un instant à l'image que devait voir la Capitole, le mieux noté des Hunger Games, faisait implicitement équipe la fille avec la pire note de l'Histoire. Drôle de duo, d'autant plus que créer à l'initiative du plus fort.

Elle se traita d'inconsciente. Elle faisait confiance, ou du moins ne se méfiait pas, à un carrière, il pouvait la tuer, là, toute de suite, d'un mouvement de main, d'un coup de poignard ou d'épée. Mais Ondine se fichait de mourir, elle s'y était résolus avant même de rentré dans l'arène, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras tendre.

Et advienne que pourra.

Au petit matin, Apollon affichait un teint crayeux, elle jeta un œil à sa plaie, l'infection venait de commencer.

-Tout le monde décent. On te trouve un trou tranquille, et je vais à la corne.

-Et puis quoi encore ! Ils vont te tuer, et je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir d'une infection dans mes bras. Il y avait de l'antidote dans mon sac, il doit bien y avoir de quoi de soigner là-bas.

-Tu ferras tout pour revenir ?

-Je te le promets.

Elle chercha un instant un moyen de scellé cette promesse. On ne fait pas de promesse sans la sceller au District 4! Mais il ne serait pas de bon gout de mélanger leurs sangs, alors qu'il mourrait a petit feux à cause d'une blessure. Une seconde, puis une deuxième passa, avant qu'elle ne scelle sa promesse.

D'un baiser.

Il se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre, accepter d'être soutenu par elle, de la laisser porter les 5 sacs encombrants.

Ils trouvèrent un large terrier sous un chêne, non loin de la lisière. Et elle l'y déposa, entre leurs vestes étalés sur le sol et la couverture de survit. Il restait deux portions de viande séché, relique des provisions volé. Et ils allaient manqué d'eau. Elle vida sa gourde dans celle d'Apollon, emporta une portion de viande et avant de partir, elle scella de nouveau son serment de revenir vivante.

C'était un geste qui l'apaiser, un peu de douceur avant de partir courir dans le désert.

-Je reviendrais avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Le désert lui sembla des plus suffocant, mais c'était pour un autre qu'elle, qu'elle courait et elle en trouva son endurance démultipliés.

A la première oasis elle croisa la fillette du 12, elles s'étaient mutuellement vue, mais aucune n'était hostile à l'autre. Et devant le regard plein de faim de la petite, Ondine céda son repas. La gourde bien pleine, elle courait toujours tout droit, et c'est en fin d'après midi qu'elle vit enfin la corne d'abondance.

De nombreux sacs et armes étaient encore visibles, elle vérifia une éventuelle présence sans rien voir, tous avait trouvé refuge dans des lieux plus habitable.

Une fois dans la corne, elle ouvrit chaque sacoche quelle trouvât, emportant eau, nourriture et médicament, sans distinction.

Elle eut la chance de se baisser pour ramasser une gourde, quand une hache vola au dessus de sa tête. Simultanément, un canon sonna au loin, mais elle ne put s'en émouvoir.

Elle était pris au piège entre le fond de la corne et l'entre bouché par une masse hostile.

Les carrières affichaient leurs sourires carnassier, il avait été rejoins par le garçon du 8. Ondine prit dans sa main les deux sacs qu'elles voulaient emporter.

Fuir, fuir, fuir ! Son instinct reprise le dessus, avec pour seul pensée de retournée après d'Apollon. Elle s'élançât vers le plus jeune, le 8 et lui arracha son épée des mains, avant de fendre l'air entre les deux 1, leurs affligeant de nettes coupures profondes mais pas dangereuse de par leur placement. La fille du 2 attrape la première arme qu'elle avait sous la main, un arc, banda et décocha une flèche imprécise, car tiré dans la précipitation, qui arrachât pourtant un sac des mains d'Ondine, et pas n'importe quel sac, celui contenant les médicaments.

Elle ne pouvait que fuir, se retournée, c'était s'exposé. Elle entendit le garçon du 1 hurlait contre celui du 8, un coup résonna contre la carlingue de la corne, bientôt le canon sonna une victime de plus.

Ondine reprit le même chemin à l' envers, elle voulait passer par la même oasis, remplir ses gourde, et en laisser une a 12, avec de la nourriture, mais l'oasis était déserte, enfin presque.

Un minuscule corps maculé de sang frais se trouvait au bord de l'étendus d'eau. 12 avait été trouvé par un autre qu'elle. Le rire de 7 retentit non loin et un autre coup de canon fut tiré, et Ondine fit ce qu'elle faisait de mieux : courir pour rejoindre Apollon.

Mais plus la nuit avancé, plus elle s'approcher de la cache, plus une envie de pleurer lui monté irréversiblement. L'instinct froid s'évanouisse un profit d'une émotionnel des plus négatif. Elle avait échoué. Elle allait rentrée vivante, mais lui allait mourir, car elle avait été trop faible.

Elle courut en apnée sur les derniers mètres, elle s'engouffrât dans le trou et trouva son homme endormis dans l'obscurité, elle vérifia bien qu'il était vivant, à plusieurs reprise, mais elle sentit surtout la fièvre qui montait, assassine, et un long sanglot rompis le silence cotonneux du terrier. Il ouvrit les yeux, et malgré sa fièvre et sa douleur, il eut le regard emplis de joie. Il étendit son bras, en invitation, elle se lova contre lui, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau avec une avidité proche de la folie, ses larmes donnaient un gout salé aux baisers qu'Apollon lui mendiait.

Il sentait sa fin venir, et seul le contact froid d'un objet en métal sur sa main le détourna de se gouffre sans fond qui s'ouvrait dans son esprit.

Ondine sauta sur le parachute des sponsors, ouvrit avec cahot la boite et découvrit un petit mot « Ton souffle n'emporteras pas le sein –P » et un large pot, plein d'une crème épaisse et rose. Elle en étala généreusement sur chaque parcelle blessé de la peau du blesser, l'obligeant à se déshabillé dans la terre. Il lui sembla, à la fin, qu'il y avait plus de crème rose opaque, sur la peau blanche de son homme que de peau visible.

Il se laissait enduire avec délice, et s'endormis avec la certitude de se réveiller dans les bras de Ondine. Une Ondine qui venait seulement de se rendre compte de son attachement passionnel et totalement irraisonnable envers un carrière qu'elle appelait maintenant son homme.

Ils dormirent durant toute la chaude journée, constatant les améliorations des plus visibles sur les plaies qu'à la nuit tombée. Les provisions leurs permettaient de rester terrer au fin fond du trou, le terrier était si profond, qu'on savait, une fois à l'intérieur si faisait jour ou nuit.

Ce qui se passât, dans les entrailles enfouis de la forêt durant les trois jours et trois nuit qui ont suivit, les caméras l'ont filmé, car on ne cache rien au Capitole, mais rien ne fut diffuser de cette idylle consommer dans l'arène de la mort.


	7. Chapter 6

Au soir du troisième jour, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence, il fallait partir chasser, et remplir les gourdes, ils avaient oublié la survie pour se consacré a se qu'ils appelaient maintenant leur vie, c'est-à-dire l'un l'autre.

-On se retrouve au lever du soleil, ici, vivants.

Il scella la promesse d'un baiser. Ondine fouilla sa poche, et au fin fond de la doublure, trouva ses bagues.

-Tiens, porte là toujours sur toi, c'est comme si j'étais avec toi. Elle enfila l'autre à son propre doigt.

Ondine prit les gourdes, et après un dernier baiser s'en fut en courant, dans le désert en pleine nuit, elle savait qu'elle devait courir toujours tout droit, que l'oasis n'était pas loin, qu'elle serrait bientôt de nouveau dans les bras d'Apollon. Cette pensée éclipsé tout le danger semblait absent de son esprit, au même titre que son envie de quitter l'arène. Elle voulait juste rester avec lui, pourquoi gagner les Hunger Games si c'était pour vivre riche et célèbre, mais sans lui ? Elle préférait mourir de sa main, au dernier instant, et le savoir vainqueur. La lune fit finalement son apparition, lui permettant de voir approcher les premiers palmiers.

Elle entra en trombe dans l'îlot d'humidité, sans peur, oubliant qu'il y avait encore des tributs prêts à lui faire la peau, elle remplit les gourdes tout en faisait attention a ne pas tomber dans l'eau, la nuit trop fraiche et l'eau pouvait la rendre malade. Elle fit le tour du bassin quand elle aperçut sur l'autre rive un poignard abandonner sur le sable. Elle le ramassât, cherchant dans sa mémoire qui avait bien pus laisser son arme là.

Ses comptes des morts n'était plus à jour, car du fond du terrier on n'entendait pas le canon, et c'est aussi ce qu'elle aimait, elle avait oublié la mort. Mais une fois l'arme en main, elle s'inquiéta de l'avancer de la compétition.

Le dernier coup de canon qu'elle avait entendu, c'était celui du gamin tué dans la corne, qui ne laissait que 8 tribut en vie, dont elle et Apollon.

Un sentiment d'urgence la pris, quand elle se rendit compte que les tributs restant avaient sans doute pris quartier dans la forêt. Forêt où son amour était seul, armé certes, mais pas suffisamment pour être efficace face à l'alliance.

Un coup de canon dans la nuit, et elle s'élançât, avec la conviction qu'Apollon était vivant mais en grand danger. Elle mourrait de peur.

C'est seulement au lever du soleil qu'un second coup de canon se fit entendre, Ondine arrivait en lisière de la forêt, plus inquiète que jamais, alors que le désert fermait ses portes en se couvrant d'une tempête de sable.

Le producteur réduisait volontairement le champ de possibilité, signe qu'il restait bien peu de monde en vie.

Un troisième coup de canon accueillit Ondine, qui plongeât dans le terrier, espérant sincèrement que son homme était là, et que les coups de canon ne soldé aucun combat le comportant.

Mais il n'y était pas.

Quand Ondine ressortit de son trou, c'est-à-dire quinze secondes après y être entré, le ciel se couvrait tout à coup de nuage noir au reflet violet sombre, signe d'un très fort orage. On approchait du grand final.

Un silence pesant, sans cris d'oiseau, d'animaux ni même un bourdonnement d'insecte emplit l'air.

Ondine fit tourner sa bague sur son doigt, tout en buvant. Elle attentait un signe, un mouvement, et devant l'absence totale de vie, elle décidât de partir à la recherche de son homme.

Le poignard dans la main, un sac sur le dos, elle partait, laissant trace sur son passage et faisant beaucoup de bruit. Elle n'était pas une bonne tribut, et l'illustrait bien.

Elle marchât presque deux heures avant de trouver quelque chose le corps de la fille du 1. Elle se demandât même pourquoi il n'avait pas été ramassé, vu qu'elle lui attribuât le premier coup de canon. Aucune piste n'étant visible elle continuât à se perdre, espérant trouver ce qu'elle cherchait ainsi.

Une heure plus tard elle trouvât le corps du garçon du 1. Il semblait bien plus frais que celui de son homologue, et surtout, portait des traces de lutte, là où la jeune fille n'avait qu'une blessure franche et nette, cause de la mort.

Une voix au loin attirât finalement l'attention d'Ondine, une voix lointaine, une voix de fille.

La 11 ou la 2.

Ondine partit dans cette direction, après tout. Apollon allait peut être pensait que c'était elle qui parlait et tenterait de la rejoindre.

La voix ne discontinuait pas, elle avait des éclats de rire, nerveux ou plus vrai, des phrases dites avec plus de conviction que d'autre, mais rien de bien interprétable.

Ondine suivait toujours cette piste sonore, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la source.

Source qui fut bientôt en vu. La fille du 2.

Ondine se demanda si celle-ci n'était pas folle, a parler seule ainsi depuis une bonne heure.

-Tu m'as mentit !

Ondine se baissa, sur ces gardes, conforter dans son idée que l'autre avait perdus la tête.

-Tu disais qu'elle t'aimait, mais regarde, enfin… regarde, ricana-t-elle, elle n'est pas venus te chercher ! Elle doit bien rigoler, dans son trou ou planquer dans une oasis, de t'avoir utilisé.

Ondine releva la tête.

La fille du 2 n'était pas seule, mais bien assez folle pour parler à un mort. Un mort qui gisait a ces pieds. Un mort dont la vue arrêta le cœur d'Ondine. La folle parlait à Apollon.

Ondine sans s'en rendre compte avait saisit son poignard a pleine main, et s'étais élancer a pleine vitesse vers ce qui était maintenant la chose la plus détestable au monde. Elle percuta la folle avant même que celle-ci n'est compris d'où cela venait. Le premier coup de poignard ne fut pas mortel, mais des plus douloureux. Ondine avait largement le dessus, ivre de rage, de haine, et pleine d'une force que lui inspiré ces deux sentiments négatifs.

L'orage éclata finalement, alors qu'il pleuvait des coups de poignard sur l'infâme assassin. Ondine ne s'arrêta que quand la folle n'eut plus rien de dangereux, transpercée de part en part, les mains coupées, le visage méconnaissable et le cœur en proie aux plus grandes difficultés pour battre.

Ondine, vidés de toutes ces forces, rampât vers le corps d'Apollon. Il avait les yeux ouvert, elle les ferma. Accroché a son sac, il y a avait un oiseau, ce qui aurait dut être leurs repas. Il avait encore son épée à la main, des traces de lutte sur le visage et les bras, mais surtout un drôle de petit sourire. Le canon retentit alors que l'orage se dispersait. Ondine avait finalement tué la folle, mais il était temps pour elle de mourir aussi.

Les premières notes de musique des annonces du capitole percèrent le silence.

Elle attrapa l'épée, et ouvrant sa veste, visa entre deux côtes, et ce d'un ample geste, elle ramenât la garde de l'épée contre sa peau. La lame ressortait dans son dos, traversant le sac. Elle se lassa tomber, la tête contre l'épaule de celui qu'elle aimait, son sang rejoignant celui d'Apollon dans la terre.

Alors que la voix du présentateur annonçait sa victoire.

Pourquoi gagner les Hunger Games si c'était pour vivre riche et célèbre, mais sans lui ?

Elle était déjà morte quand les pacificateurs et les médecins arrivèrent.

Cette 19ème éditions des Hunger Games avaient était spéciale, bien spéciale.

La première note de 0 de l'Histoire, la première romance au sein de l'arène de l'Histoire, et la première édition sans vainqueur acclamé.

Le démon rouge n'est plus, depuis cette année, une sirène dangereuse, qui séduit et tue par pure cruauté.

Aujourd'hui, on vous racontera que c'est un fantôme qui pleure son amour perdu, et ne tue que ceux et celles qui osent rire ou se moquer des jeunes filles folles d'amour.


End file.
